


You're Perfect

by skywalkxrs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Something that should've happened, luke just needs someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkxrs/pseuds/skywalkxrs
Summary: Luke confronts Vader, You comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, it was just an idea

"Luke. What's wrong?" You asked concerned, sitting on his medical bed. He looked down, his face bruised from the encounter with Vader.   
"Baby, please. Talk to me." You grabbed his now prosthetic hand, but he flinched and pulled from your grasp. A frown plastered on your face. The blond hadn't spoken a word, still hadn't met your gaze. Tears fell from his bright blue eyes, as he tried to control them.   
"Oh Luke." You whispered, you took him in your arms. His head rested against your shoulders, you rubbed his back while he cried, shaking under you.   
The two of you stayed there quietly, until he pulled away, his innocent face was red and puffy. Your heart broke to see him this way. You wiped away the tears with your thumbs while he looked at you.   
"He's my father (y/n)." He choked out.   
"What do you mean? Who's your father?" You looked at him confused, he was toying with his hands.   
"Luke." You said softly, grabbing his hands in yours. This time he didn't pull away.   
"Vader. Is he your father?" You questioned, coming to realization. He just nodded in return. It was a shock for you too, just as it was for him. The innocent farmer boy from Tatooine was the son of the ruler of the Empire. The one they were trying so hard to defeat all these years.   
"You know you're nothing like him, right? You're kind, smart, you always see the good in people. I love you for who you are, I always will. We'll get through this together. I promise." He looked at you in awe before he pressed his lips against you.   
"Thank you." He breathed into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If only Luke had a shoulder to cry on


End file.
